One Year
by jello2009
Summary: Renji and Ichigo's one year anniversary. ichirenji. yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

This is written in Renji's pov. This started off as a one shot but that was pretty much blown when I got up to 10 pages in my notebook…lol. Anyways I was bored and just started writing this one day, because I wanted to do a fan fiction where Ichi and Renji were already together and then I came up with this. Tell me what you think, there will be more chapters up (soon I hope…lol) enjoy!

It's been one year since me and Ichigo got together. One year ago we were only friends, best friends who were both harboring feeling for each other secretly. I was assigned to patrolling Karakura Town so I turned to Ichigo for a place to stay since Urahara would just call me a freeloader the whole time. He did his usual yelling about finding somewhere else to stay, but I eventually won and took over the closet, since Rukia was in Soul Society.

During my stay there Ichigo turned 19. I took him to a bar to celebrate, we got drunk together. The next day we ate the left over cake from yesterday, Yuzu had made a chocolate cake with strawberry frosting. I had to grin at the irony. We were home alone, because his sisters were at a friends house and his dad was at work, so we were in the kitchen, making small talk when suddenly he starts to laugh.

"What?" I asked, he grinned mysteriously, as if he thought of a good plan.

"You have strawberry on your face, let me get if or you," and he leaned in and kissed me. I was to shocked to respond. He pulled away smiling.

"There it's gone."

"…Ichigo?" I stuttered, unsure of what just happened.

"Yes, Renji?" He asked, as if nothing happened.

"I…what…"

He sat patiently, smiling. I couldn't think of the right words, all I knew was my heart was beating out of control and I was craving for more. It didn't help that he looked even more sexy smiling like that. His lips looked so utterly _kissable_!

"Ah fuck it," I said, more for my sake, and leaned over the table, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. He kissed me back willingly.

All my life I never felt more alive. More complete.

Afterwards it was only a little awkward, most just us smiling at each other, as if we now had a secret that was just ours.

Our relationship progressed slowly, but it was a comfortable pace for us. We didn't jump right into bed, hell we didn't even make out for about a month. It took a while for both of us to get use to the friend to boyfriend transition, but when I first called him that it made me feel amazingly warm and it sounded…right.

For a long time I've loved him. Every since he saved Rukia I felt something more for him. I wasn't always aware of this, but it was there and he's told me it's kind of been the same for him. Imagine that, 4 years of pint up affection. No wonder our first make out session was so intense.

It took about 2 weeks for us to kiss without feeling shy about it and then one night we were laying in bed together, first it was just a few kisses and then one thing led to another and it was a battle of tongues and dominance. That was the first time he pulled out my hair, he's done it ever since. He's always had a fascination with my hair and tattoos. Some nights I'd wake up and he'd be tracing my tattoos. When I've asked him about this he just smiled, I don't think he even has an answer to that.

5 months into my stay there I got the call informing me I was needed in Soul Society. That night we held each other all night, feeling a need to be as close as possible. We could have made love that night, but it wasn't the right time. Neither of us were really ready for that and we hadn't even said 'I love you' by that point. Well actually he said it right before I left, after we planned for him to visit when it was exactly one year. He called after me and said: "Renji, before you go, I need you to know something."

"What is it Ichi?"

"I love you."

I smiled. I had been wanting to hear those words all along, since you know I loved him.

"I love you, too."

That's what leads to this one night I've been looking forward to for 7 long months. Sure I had made a few visits during that time, but it wasn't enough. I finished my work early and rushed to where he'd be entering, pacing impatiently. My thoughts started to turn to 'what if he doesn't show?', but I knew it was stupid. He promised and he hasn't broken a promise yet.

"Renji," I finally saw him, smiling at me. I ran to him, taking his face in my hands and bringing his lips to mine in a deep, mind blowing kiss. He gasped surprised, letting me slips my tongue inside his hot cavern. He met my tongue in a gentle caress.

We stood like this for a few minutes, just attacking each others mouths fiercely. When we pulled apart for air we were both panting and flushed.

"Ichigo, welcome back."

"That's one way to welcome me."

I smiled cockily at him.

"Hey, can we go somewhere more private?" He asked, slightly pulling away.

"Yeah sure, follow me," I took his hand and flash stepped.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's been a while since I posted anything for this story but I haven't had much time to type this. enjoy. there's more to come...maybe

"Hey, can we go somewhere more private?" He asked, slightly pulling away.

"Yeah sure, follow me," I took his hand and flash stepped.

"Does anyone know I'm here?"

"No, I didn't tell anyone you were coming," I smiled, thinking of the alone time I'd have with him for once.

"Why?" He dared to ask. I stopped. Did he really need to be told?

"Why? Because this is my day alone with you," I forced him to look into my eyes. He smiled slightly.

"Ok, I get it," He pushed me away and flash stepped ahead of me.

"Wait, do you even know where you're going?" I called out, dumbfounded. What was he doing?

"No, you never told me," He went further ahead. I quickly caught up with him, holding his hand tightly, as if that much could stop him. He smiled mysteriously. We stopped when I got to my room.

"I could have found this by myself," He pouted, I tried not to laugh. He was to cute.

"Yeah, but then it wouldn't be as fun."

I led him to my room, locking the door after he entered.

"What are you planning?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"Nothing you haven't thought of already," I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him again. He followed suite, wrapping his arms around my neck, pulling me closer, deepening it. I lost myself in the taste of him, almost unaware of my own actions, which was currently pushing him onto the bed. He worked on getting my hair out and undressing me, I moaned when he rolled my nipple. His mouth moved from mine and moved down to my neck, gently sucking and pulling at the sensitive skin. I held on tightly to his waist, trying not to cry out when he bit down. I couldn't help but gasp, especially when he moved his hands, slowly tracing my tattoos.

"Ichi," I gasped out.

"What do you want?" He removed his mouth and looked at me intentionally seductively. Oh fuck he's sexy when he does that.

"I want…" I lost my train of thought when he put his hand on my member. It hardened under his grasp.

"Yes?"

"…you inside me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

5 years of pint up lust would only lead to this…

He sat up and looked confused and nervous.

"What is it?" I asked gently, touching his cheek softly.

"I've never done this before, I don't know if…"

I covered his mouth with my finger, muffling his words, not wanting to hear any more.

"Shush, you'll be fine," I sat in front of him and held him securely, reassuringly.

"but…"

"I'll help you along, ok?" I brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Have you ever…?" He asked, meeting my eyes.

"Yeah." He looked at me with curious eyes.

"Ichi I've been living a lot longer than you." He smiled.

"I know, who was it?"

"What? Are you serious?" I asked, surprised. He nodded.

"It doesn't matter, now shut up," I decided that was enough talking for now. I covered his mouth with mine, stopping any protest he may have had. I felt his hands go weak against my chest in surrender. I decided to sped it up by guiding his hands to my kimono, he obliged with out a word, untying the hakama and slipping the kimono off my shoulders. I started to work on his as I moved my mouth down to his chin line and lower, I took it off effortlessly and worked on his pants. I heard him whimper when I pulled them down.

"Ichi, it'll be fine, ok?" I said soothingly, grabbing on to his waist band and rolling him on top of me. I looked up at him as I pulled them down, leaving him in his naked glory. I smiled triumpatedly. Noticing this he attacked my lips, brings his hands down to my pants. With in seconds both articles were gone. He continues to kiss me until I broke it.

"Ichi, can you get that lube from that drawer over there," I freed one of my hands to point at it. He crawled off of me and got it, opening it. He put some into his hands. I smiled. He was a natural. He came back to me, leaving the tube on the bed and straddling my hips.

"Should I…?" I couldn't help but smile. He was so cute.

"Yes."

He rubbed it on his member and then positioned himself above my entrance. He took a deep breathe and then plunged in, just barely entering his tip. He stayed there for a second.

"Move Ichi."

He smiled slightly and then pulled out, only to push back in deeper, sending heat down my body. He started at a slow pace and sped up gradually, closing his eyes and holding on to my hips. I thrusted into him in an even pace matching his and threw back my head, drowning in a whole new pleasure with him. Just as I was reaching my peak I felt it.

"Ichi I'm gonna…" But I came before I could finish.

"Me, too," and he spread his seed inside me.

He collapsed on me, I held him close to me, kissing him gently on the forehead.

"See, Ichi you're not bad, not bad at all."

Wordlessly he pulled out, bring himself onto the bed, grabbing the blankets that had fallen off in the process. He put one on top of us and snuggled into my chest.

"Ichi?"

"Can we talk tomorrow? I'm kinda tired," he said sleepily.

I laughed.

"Of course."

I made myself comfortable, holding him close and drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

there might be one more chapter...maybe.

"Renji! Renji! Come on wake up," Ikkaku's voice said. I stretched out on the bed, smiling at Ichigo, who was still in my arms sound asleep.

"We'll just enter so cover up anything you don't want us to see," Shuuhei's voice followed. I heard laughter. I sat up and pulled the blanket up more.

"Ren.." They opened the door anyways, have they not heard of privacy?

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed. They looked shocked, except for Shuuhei, who knew.

"Ichigo?" Yumichika gaped.

"You didn't tell me he was coming Renji, we could have had a party last night," Shuuhei said, grinning.

"You…knew?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yeah."

"I told you he was coming when it was one year," I said, trying to get rid of them as soon as possible.

"Shit it's been that long? We really do need to celebrate."

"yeah."

"Hmmm," Ichigo mumbled, I looked at him, his brown eyes met mine. We both smiled.

"We'll see you later, right?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yeah, see ya," I said dismissively. When they left I laid back down, gently brushing his cheek.

"Renji."

"Yes my strawberry?" He smiled at the nickname.

"I…arigatou."

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"Just…everything," He said with a smile.

I knew what he was trying to say. I felt the same way.

"You're welcome," I leaned in and he met my lips, in a gentle yet passionate kiss. What a way to start my day. He was flushed when we broke apart, it made me happy I could effect so much.

"You're amazing," I whispered.

"You, too."

"I…" My cellphone going off stopped me. I got up and looked at it, my eyes widened.

"I'm late, shit, come on we got to go, Ichi…" I turned around and froze, he looked so damn…sexy. I don't think he was even trying to do it, but my god, did he always look so good in the morning? I pounced on him, kissing him in a way that was clouded with want. He kissed me back, opening his mouth for me.

I had to pull away before I got in to deep.

"I don't care if I'm late, come on," I got up, offering him my hand. He smiled and followed me to the bathroom, where I undressed him while kissing any skin I could get to. I pushed him into the shower, pinning him to the wall, wrapping his legs around my waist.

"You don't waste time, do you?" He gasped out, turning his head for more access. I could only mumble into his neck. When I moved slightly, positioning my member to his entrance. He wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me closer, causing me to enter him slightly. He gasped at the contact.

I dried my hair, while he sate on my bed fully dressed.

"Renji, you're such a woman," He called to me.

"Someone has to be in this relationship," I said jokingly.

"Ha ha."

I grinned and turned off the drying, pulling my hair up in it's usually way.

"Renji ya sure it's ok to be late?"

I left the bathroom and stood right in front of him, hands on his hips.

"It's fine, this is worth it, I wouldn't miss it for the world," I pulled up his face and kissed him briefly.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you, too."

We left after a few minutes, flash stepping to head quarters.

"Renji, you're late," Byakuya said, even before we entered.

"Sorry captain," I said, nervously. I discreetly dropped his hand before he could see. Ichigo looked confused.

"Kurosaki Ichigo what are you doing here?" He asked, sharply.

"He's my guest and I didn't want to leave him alone."

"Well he can't be here," He said, without any emotions.

"But…"

"No, it's ok, I'll find someone…" I looked at him shocked, but this was my day…

"I'll see you later Renji," He looked so sad when he left, I almost stopped him.

It's been a long day. I kept thinking of Ichigo and day dreaming. Byakuya kept yelling at me. It was just bad. No wonder he let me go late. By the time I left it was dark out. I went to my room, thinking he may be there. I found him and Ichigo sitting on my bed, laughing.

"Hey guys," I said. They both looked up, as if they didn't realize I had come in.

"Oh Renji we're been waiting for you! Did nii-san keep you late?" Rukia asked, smiling.

"Yeah."

"I found this wondering around hopelessly this morning, so I picked him up."

"Hey, don't talk to me like that! She's so mean Renji, how could you leave me alone with her?" I saw a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"I don't know, I feel bad," I came up to him, brushing his cheek and sitting down, looking at his lips, having the biggest urge to kiss him. He closed the gap, as if reading my mind. I didn't care that Rukia was right there, I kissed him back passionately. When we broke apart we just stared at each other.

"Sorry Ichi,"

"It's ok, I got a chance to catch up with Rukia."

"Yeah, but I'd rather keep you to myself."

I kissed him again, trying to get his mouth open. He almost did when Rukia brought me back to earth.

"Hey, I'm still here,"

I pulled away unwillingly and smiled at her.

"I couldn't help it, sorry Rukia."

"My god you baka's…you truly are perfect for each other, let's go somewhere if we sit here you might start something again."

I grinned smugly. She knew us to well.

"Ok Rukia, Ikkaku wanted to see me anyways,"

"Oh I know where he'd be, come on."

So we left, ending up at a bar outside Seiretei, drinking all night.


End file.
